


Libero Demands

by extracelestial



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Bad Writing, Established Relationship, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Smut, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-26
Updated: 2015-07-26
Packaged: 2018-04-11 07:50:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,838
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4427306
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/extracelestial/pseuds/extracelestial
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When your boyfriend starts distancing himself from you, the logical choice is to blurt out all your deepest fears. Hopefully they come to an understanding.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Libero Demands

**Author's Note:**

> Alright, I had this idea a while ago and started a while ago, but never got the motivation to finish until now, at 4 in the morning, the usual. I don't promise anything decently written, in the sense of morale decency or in a literary sense. I know that if I leave it in my drafts again, I won't touch it. 
> 
> So here, my lovelies, is an unedited, hastily finished garbage heap that I don't expect to be good at all. Halfway through I chickened out on intense PWP, which is basically what this is, with a hint of fluff, I also gave up on being a decent writer when it comes to the smut part. Also I call them Nishinoya and Asahi, I know it's last name/first name, I'm really bad at multiple ways to call one person. 
> 
> I don't own anything, you know the drill.

The weekend is just about the only time Nishinoya can spend time with his boyfriend, and he intends to use that time to its fullest extent. But first, there is a little something he needs to ask Asahi. For as oblivious as he was, Nishinoya finds it insulting how obvious it is that his boyfriend is hiding something from him. 

At first, Nishinoya thinks that it's something that he did. The first time it happens, Nishinoya and Asahi are making out on Asahi's couch, similar to how they are now. However, unlike this time, the first time came as a startling revelation that brought forth a tidal wave of self-doubt and fear that he upset Asahi. 

That Saturday evening, after Nishinoya had just barely delved his hands up Asahi's shirt, Asahi had grabbed his shoulders in a tight grip. The strong hands holding Nishinoya to his boyfriend's shirt had been thrilling and highly appreciated, but moments later Asahi had ripped his hands away, as well as his lips. 

Asahi's only response was a soft “Sorry.” as he pulled away to put some distance between them. Nishinoya's heart felt like it was yanked from his chest. The abrupt stop to anything physical was alarming and Nishinoya couldn't help but be distressed. He hadn't wanted to push Asahi into anything he didn't want. 

After some weeks of this happening though, Nishinoya noticed that it wasn't when Nishi himself touched Asahi. Asahi pulled away when his own hands started to roam. Nishinoya could distinctly remember the initial pleasure from the strong hold on his shoulders. Every time afterwards, Asahi always had a tense, but relaxed, hold on Nishinoya's body. 

When he wrapped his arm around Nishinoya's lower back, the hold was loose and easily broken. When his hands pulled on Nishi's shirt to pull it off, it was always a gentle tug that was more like a suggestion. When they were kissing, he only rested his hands on Nishinoya's shoulders or lightly traced his hairline at the bottom of his neck. He never initiated when they became more and more intimate. 

Nishinoya was the one to almost rip Asahi's shirt open to get it off him, damaging his own in the process. He was the one who fisted shoulder length hair to position Asahi's head to deepen kisses. He was the only one to ever leave hickies that lasted days instead of wet red marks that easily disappeared overnight. 

They had been dating for months and Nishinoya was tired of his boyfriend pulling away, especially because of concern over him. Nishinoya wanted Asahi, and he wanted all of him. He didn't want him to hold back. 

Asahi is leaning up against the arm of the couch with a lap full of hyperactive libero; their legs are entangled, seeking warmth from the one another. Nishinoya has a hand wrapped around the back of the tall brunette's neck, tugging him forward to meet his lips in earnest. His other arm is looped around Asahi's shoulders to keep their chests pressed against one another. Asahi's grip is lacking in any real intensity, focusing instead on lightly running his fingers through the bottom of the smaller man's shirt, barely grazing the skin of his lower back.. 

Karasuno's libero tires of the chaste interaction between their lips and carefully removes the rubber band contaning Asahi's soft hair with practiced ease. It cascades down to sit on his shoulders, but soon after, the majority is scooped back into Nishinoya's palm and brought back up to the top of Asahi's scalp to act as a directing force to his head. 

The taller man groans into the heated kiss as his boyfriend smashes their lips together ruthlessly. The hand in his hair is firm and unyielding, yet remains a comfort as it massages the slightly offended roots.

Nishinoya often finds his fingers, his hands, or other things weaving into Asahi's hair. His fingers are almost always seen running through his hair, braiding things into it or just absentmindedly combing it. His hands are usually only seen as an actively mindful force in his hair for two reasons. One, when Asahi gets headaches, or feels bad scalp massages always relax him and make him feel better. The scenario is when they are kissing or otherwise concentrated on carnal pleasure. 

Controlling the movements of Asahi's head lets Nishinoya deepen the kisses without much complaint. The demanding grip, is as much pleasing, as it is a way for both men to lose themselves in each other. Nishinoya enjoys being able to have a tight grasp on the silky hair he loves to touch, as well as the powerful feeling it gives him to demand his boyfriend give him what they both want or he'll take it. Nishinoya has made a guess as to why his boyfriend likes it too. 

Obviously it turns him on when his hair is pulled lightly, or when his head is directed to where Nishinoya wants it. There have been several instances where a certain throaty groan has erupted from his boyfriend's throat, particularly when Nishinoya pulls him into a harsher more bruising kiss and refuses to let his head move for anything, pulling his hair slightly when he tries to wiggle. 

Another time, is when Nishinoya gets impatient and guides Asahi's mouth to his neck. When Asahi grazes that sensitive spot behind his jaw, just below his ear, that makes his vision go white for a few moments, his grip tightens to this hair-pulling-force trying to bring himself back down to earth. 

Right now though, Asahi, for whatever reason, is holding himself back. He's subtly drawing his head back out of lip-locking range and refusing to listen to the needy tugs attempting to maintain contact. Nishinoya relents and lets his hands drop from the silky strands to the strong, warm shoulders. He rests his forehead against the sweating one in front of him, heaving breathes rushing onto his boyfriend's upper lip; the same happening with his lower lip, creating a warm tingle from the separation, and an ache for them back. 

The warmth coming from the man in front of him is so inviting, his cheeks are flushed with a brilliant red, that makes him look like he very much enjoyed what previously transpired. His eyes are looking away in guilt though, and that soils the disheveled look. Nishinoya hardens his resolve and gets ready to find answers, whether they be what he wants to hear or not. 

Nishinoya has had enough of feeling unwanted. Keeping his eyes closed and opening his mouth without really thinking of an attack strategy, the strong-headed receiver blurts out his thoughts. “Do you not want this?” He feels the body under him stiffen and the chest touching his own stop for a moment before warm air shutters against his moist lips again. 

“N-noya, yes. Of course I do.” The statement is enunciated with a chaste kiss at the corner of his mouth, before he continues, “W-what would make you think... that I d-didn't want this?” Nishinoya finally opens his eyes and looks at his boyfriend, before replying.

“It's just, you keep pulling away. Every time we start kissing, you eventually pull away.” The libero looks down away from his boyfriend's gaze before continuing the rapid-fire assault directed at the man in front of him, as the weeks of stress and concern finally boiled over. “Is it because I pull too hard on your hair? I'm sorry, I didn't mean to. I thought you liked it. I can stop. If you need me to, I'll stop doing that. I don't need to pull on your hair. Do you not want me like this? It's okay, we don't have to. Do you not want me anymore? Is it because...”

Suddenly, cracked lips meet his in a chaste, but firm kiss, that silences his spiral downward into his worst fears. That he isn't wanted anymore, or that he did something to cause his boyfriend's distant attitude. Asahi places warm callused hands on his cheeks holding him firmly in place and staring into his honey-colored eyes. “Yuu.” His deep voice is soft, throaty, and still slightly breathless from their earlier heated action. He kisses the cute button nose in from of him, trying to placate his boyfriends fears, before regaining his train of thought “I'm the one who should be sorry. I m-messed up. I-I thought...” The blush on his face reasserts itself as the feature that would always give away his burning embarrassment. Asahi breathes in slowly, filling his lungs and heart with enough courage to continue, then letting it out to finish his confession. “I thought I would scare you away with how much I want you. I don't want to do anything you wouldn't want me to.”

Nishinoya finally relaxes in his boyfriends lap again, a bright smile on his face. He reaches up to take both hands that are on his cheeks and intertwine them with his own. The libero sighs heavily in relief. “Stupid Asa-chan, let me worry about that. I'll tell you if I don't like something, though I don't think you could do anything I wouldn't like, except pulling away from me. I don't like when you distance yourself from me.” 

“Are... you sure?” The slight hesitation and accepting tone is all it takes for Nishinoya to understand that, yes, his boyfriend wants him, just as much as he wants him. 

Giving a sideways grin, Nishinoya assures his boyfriend of his choice. “Yes, Asahi.” He kisses his boyfriend lightly on the lips. “Hey, Asahi. Did you know that, as a libero, I love receiving?” Nishinoya's grin gets wider as he hears a hitch in breathing from in front of him. “But that doesn't mean I won't give as good as I get.” The smaller man smirks before leaning forward to whisper in his boyfriend's ear. “So give me all you got, Asa-chan.” 

When he pulls back, he sees the brightest red he's ever seen on Asahi's shocked face. Before he can splutter in protest, Nishinoya pushes off of his seat, dragging his boyfriend away from the couch and down the hall to where he knows Asahi's bedroom is. The man trailing after his boyfriend is silent as he is shoved through his own bedroom door. Nishinoya gives no reprieve as he follows his boyfriend inside, shutting the door lightly and launching himself at Asahi's lips. 

He slams the taller boy into his bedroom door with the full force of his body. Attaching himself to his boyfriend by the lips, he sucks the dry bottom lip into his mouth, running his tongue along the length of it. Asahi's slight beard scratches at his chin harshly with how hard he has their faces pressed together. Nishinoya loves it when Asahi's beard has grown out just enough that the scruff is prickly and tickles when Asahi pecks him on the lips, but when they kiss like this, he needs the harsh scratchy feeling against his chin and neck. 

Asahi gasps when he feels a tongue on his encased lip, and finally starts reciprocating the bruising kiss. The unpinned man sees this as encouragement and dives deeper into the warmth of his boyfriends mouth, tracing his tongue along the back of his teeth and tickling the roof of his mouth with light teases. The spiker caresses the smaller man's tongue with his own, pushing against it with firm pressure.

When Nishinoya relaxes his tongue, he coaxes the long-haired mans tongue into his mouth so he can suck on it. Hearing the moan from in front of him, Nishinoya threads his fingers into his Asahi's hair, grazing his jaw on the way with a deliberate scratch from his fingernails. Tugging his head back, Nishinoya diverts his attention to the long muscular neck, skin taut with the way his neck is tensed. 

Licking a long stripe up the sturdy column, Nishinoya grins in satisfaction when he hears the moan above him. Asahi's desperate throaty groans always go straight to his dick and this time isn't any different. Taking his time to appreciate the beautiful skin he's about to mark up, Nishinoya stalls and breathes against the wet strip of skin, making goosebumps appear and a low whine to pierce the air. 

Nishinoya takes great pleasure in ravishing his boyfriend's neck, leaving love bites and kiss marks that last for days on end. Asahi always has to button his shirt's up all the way and wear his hair loose, spilling around his ears. Nishinoya also loves seeing his boyfriend's hair down around his face, it takes away from the serious expression he always wears. When he isn't looking, sometimes Nishinoya will unbutton the top couple buttons in the uniform shirt so the top-most hickies are visible. 

Making sure to leave a big bruise right above collar level, Nishinoya finally pulls back, but not before grabbing a bit of sensitive skin with his teeth and pulling back before letting it snap back into place. The small squeak and loss of pleasure coming from his neck alerts Asahi to look down at his boyfriends's smiling face. 

Asahi so far hadn't been giving as much as he got, except for moaning. Nishinoya doesn't have a problem with that, but he needs Asahi to touch him, he needs it like he needs air. To feel his boyfriend's strong hands, or body, or shoulders, he breathes in the firm solid touches and relishes in them. He needs Asahi to want this, to want him. 

“Asahi!” The libero demands “Put your damn hands on me.” It wasn't a suggestion to be taken lightly. The spiker brings his hands down do the libero's lower back, pulling their hips closer, but it's not close enough. The smaller man grinds his hips into the ones in front of him and creates glorious friction. Asahi's head falls forward into the junction of his shoulder and neck, breathing ragged.

His hands had involuntarily left the safety of the shorter man's back and used his ass as leverage to push back into the other's groin. For a few moments he kept this up, bringing their groins crashing together in tight pleasure, but hearing a high pitched series of moans from the man being firmly thrust against, made him stop and start to withdraw his hands from the other man's ass. 

The release of stable hands in his hair rushing to smash his hands firmly back to their previous position, and a viscous growl of “Don't you dare.” is all it takes to break the wall that Asahi's been hiding behind. He readjusts his grip on his boyfriend's butt, before tightening his hold and kneading the pliant skin beneath his fingertips. 

Nishinoya's hands resume their status in his hair, yanking his lips into position for another kiss. They continue to grind against each other, but it isn't enough. It's not enough friction, and Nishinoya is desperate. He pulls his boyfriend away from the wall by his head, never breaking the kiss, and guides them into a new position with him against the door instead of the taller man. Asahi seems to get what he did, and moves one warm hand down his left thigh before squeezing and pulling it up onto his right hip. 

Not wasting time with stupid airs anymore, Asahi easily lifts the smaller man to balance on his waist, aligning their members for that perfect friction. Asahi then puts his hands back on that really great ass, and leans his body against the smaller man's again, making them both moan loudly.

They breathe into each other's necks, panting, moaning, needy, desperate messes, as they fall apart against one another. 

This is what Nishinoya needed. He needed the powerful, corded muscles to press against him at all angles, he needed to breathe in everything that was Asahi. He needed to hear the whines and absolutely wrecked voice he uses to say his name against his neck. He needed to feel his wet lips graze his neck as he comes apart. He especially needed the warmth that was his boyfriend's flushed body surrounding him in every direction. The beautifully firm grip on his ass, the chest pressing him into the wall smothering him and cutting out anything that wasn't Asahi. 

It doesn't take long until they both are smiling into damp necks that taste salty from exersion. They don't move for a good five minutes, just enjoying the closeness and the afterglow, until the stickiness in their pants becomes uncomfortable. They silently agree to let go. Nishinoya is let down, but leans back up to peck Asahi on the lips. When he pulls back the dazzling smile is all it takes for Asahi to join him. 

Holding out his hand in offer of assistance, Nishinoya grabs his hand anyway when he's too stunned to catch on. “Let's go clean up Asa-chan.” 

Asahi tightens his grip on the hand, adding a reassuring warmth to run up Nishinoya's arm to sit in his already overheated heart. “Of course, Yuu.”

**Author's Note:**

> I finished at least. Thanks so much for reading, if you really felt the need to know what normal garbage disposals are made of, it's basically hundred year old hardened paper that turns into metal, because of the led in the printer ink. I don't know where that shitty metaphor went, It's 4 in the morning. 
> 
> Thank you anyone who reads this. I apologize for any bad grammar, very poor dialogue skills, badness in general, or anything else someone finds fault in this crap heap. Thank you my lovelies for reading. 
> 
> Wow do I prattle on.


End file.
